These Feelings
by pnf-fan12
Summary: For the past month, Phineas has been getting this odd feeling.It comes every day when the girl across the street arrives and says her signature catchphrase, but he doesn't know what this feeling is. Will he ever find out? Will he confront her about it? My first story. Also,I don't own Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Phineas, Watcha doin'?" Isabella said. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under

the big tree in their backyard when she walked in.

"Oh h-hi Isabella." Phineas said. For some reason he's been getting this feeling

every time Isabella came over for the past month. It started out as just a

little tickle, but now it has become much worse. His mouth goes dry, he can't

speak and his heart skips a beat. He said to himself that he would talk to Ferb

later.

"So, what are you guys building today?" Isabella said.

"I think we're going to make a device that lets us see into the future!"

"Why would you do that when you can just go into the future with the time

machine at the museum?"

"Ferb and I think that this way we don't have to worry about getting stuck in

another time period, right Ferb?"

Ferb just nodded and gave him a thumbs up. However, he was still curious about

why Phineas has been acting so strange lately around Isabella. Could he

possibly... no that's impossible. He's been oblivious since they first met

Isabella. But, who knows.

(Phineas' POV)

We got started later that morning after the delivery man dropped off the

supplies.

"Aren't you a little young to be buying this stuff?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well ok then."

As we were building the device, I would always see Isabella and lose my train

of thought so I was messing up a lot. 'Ok, I really need to talk to Ferb later.'

I thought to myself.

(Ferb's POV)

I noticed Phineas messing up a lot and even saw him looking at Isabella. Now

I'm starting to think that he finally notices her. After watching all this

happening, I decided to fix all of Phineas' mistakes so that this machine

actually worked.

(3rd Person POV)

After they were finally finished, Phineas said, "I now present, the Visual Time

Teleporter. As I said before, it lets you see into the future or even the past."

Just then, a beam of light hit the VTT (Visual Time Teleporter), but nothing

happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

"Ah! Perry the Platypus, how unexpected. And by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY

EXPECTED!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. He then hit a big red button that dropped a

giant cage on top of Agent P.

(Perry the Platypus's POV)

As I'm trapped in the cage and listening to my nemesis's "evil" scheme, I

noticed that the cage was unlocked. 'Wow what a doctor.'

"Perry the Platypus! Are you even paying attention? Agh! As I said earlier, this

is my Opposite-inator. It makes everything it hits do the opposite of what it's

supposed to do."

"You're probably wondering why I built this. Well, I'll tell you. Back in

Gimmulshtump, in the days of my youth... actually you know this already. My

parents disowned me and I was forced to be raised by ocelots. Anyways, I built

this inator so I could hit my parents with it and make them do the opposite of

what they usually do. Love me, or I guess re-own me. And there is nothing you

can do about it because you're trapped in a - oof.

Just then, I opened the cage and hit him in the face with my tail. As this

happened, he fell backwards and into his Opposite-inator causing it both to fire

twice (for some reason) and to fall off the side of the building. I can only

wonder what was hit by those lasers.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

[Just then, a beam of light hit the VTT (Visual Time Teleporter), but nothing

happened.]

(Phineas' POV)

"Well that was weird."

"It sure was," Isabella said. As she said this, I somehow got lost in her voice.

"Phineas, are you ok?" Isabella said.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine Isabella," I said still kind of dazed. "Anyways, let's get

this thing fired up!"

Just then, Perry walked in.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Then I pushed the ON button, but nothing happened.

"Well that's odd. Hey Ferb, do you think we made any mistakes?" I know I did but

I know Feb fixed them all. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think you made any mistakes Phineas," said a familiar voice.

Somehow Irving was standing right next to Isabella.

(Isabella's POV)

How did Irving get right next to me? Maybe he came when I was admiring Phineas.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Since Phineas unveiled the VTT," Irving responded. Then, he was hit with a beam

similar to the one that hit the VTT.

"Who cares about Phineas and Ferb anyways?" Irving said.

"What did you just say?" I said quite shocked.

"I'm out of here. You what to come with me?" he asked. I shook my head with a

confused look and he walked out while winking at me.

(Phineas' POV)

"That was even weirder than before," I said. I was even kind of mad at Irving

for winking at Isabella but I don't know why.

"I'll say," Isabella said.

"I don't think we have anything else planned for today, so I guess that's it."

"Oh, ok. Bye Phineas. Bye Ferb," Isabella said as she left the backyard.

The real reason I had Isabella leave was because I wanted to talk to Ferb. But

right as I was about to say something, our mom called.

"Phineas! Ferb! It's time for dinner!"

"Ok! Come on Ferb."


	3. Chapter 3

(3rd Person POV)

After they finished dinner, Phineas and Ferb went up to their room.

"Hey Ferb, can I talk to you?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just nodded. 'This can't be what I think this is' he thought.

"Well, for the past month, I have been getting these strange feelings every time

Isabella comes to see us. Do you know what's happening to me?"

Ferb's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Phineas liked

Isabella but was still as oblivious as ever.

"Ferb! What's wrong with me?"

He simply replied, "Nothing."

"What? Then why am I feeling this way?" Phineas was more confused than before.

Ferb didn't like to talk much but he knew he had to say something.

"Think about it. Your feeling strange around your closest friend, other than me,

who also happens to be a girl, and you also get lost in her voice and stare at

her."

"I didn't say anything about staring or getting lost in her voice."

"I'm observant." Ferb then went to go read his book.

"But I still don't understand what's happening!" After realizing Ferb wasn't

going to respond he decided to go talk to Candace.

Candace was in her room talking to Stacy when Phineas knocked on her door.

"So then I was like 'Oh no you -WHAT!"

"Can I talk to you Candace?" Phineas said kind of quietly.

"What about?"

"It has to do with Isabella."

"I'll have to call you back, Stacy." Candace was actually hoping this day would

come, even though she has no idea what the conversation would be about.

"So what's up with you and Isabella?"

Candace asked.

"Every time I see her, I start getting this feeling. My mouth goes dry, I can't

speak and my heart skips a beat. I also get lost in her voice and can't stop

looking at her."

Candace got a small grin on her face.

"What?"

"I think you're in love!"

"What!"

(Phineas' POV)

"How can I be in love with Isabella?"

"Well, she's liked you since we've met her. She's even dropped you hints along

the way. You just have been so oblivious and so caught up in your inventions

that you just didn't notice," Candace said, still with a smile on her face.

All Phineas could do was have a dumbfounded look on his face.

'I mean she's cute and smart, but she's one of my best friends. And - wait, did

I just think she was cute?'

"What's happening to me!" Phineas said, still in a state of shock.

"Nothing is happening to you, Phineas. Nothing wrong at least. I mean, you're a

boy, she's a girl. You guys are good friends. It was going to happen

eventually."

"Thank you Candace! Thank you!" With those final words, he quickly left the

room, happy to know the truth.

After I left Candace's room, I went to go get ready for bed. I decided to keep

my talk with Candace from Ferb because he probably already knew what I was

feeling.

"Good night Ferb."

Ferb sent me a 'you, too' look.

As I lied in bed, I realized that I didn't know how I should tell Isabella I

liked her. I didn't even know if she liked me.

After wondering about these questions for a while, I decided to wake up Ferb to

talk to him about this. I mean, he is a "ladies man" right?


	4. Chapter 4

(3rd Person POV)

It was around 11:30 when I woke up Ferb.

"Ferb! Wake up," I whispered to Ferb.

He turned over, still obviously tired, and gave me a 'what?' look.

"I talked to Candace earlier and she said that I like Isabella. And I think I do like her. I just want to know if she likes me and how I should tell her that I like her."

Ferb, once again, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know if she likes you, but I do know what you can do to tell her," Ferb knew he couldn't tell Phineas that Isabella liked him because he promised her.

"What should I do then Ferb?"

"Do what you do every day, build something."

"Ferb! That's genius. I know what we're going to do tomorrow."

Ferb then went back to speak, but Phineas stayed up a while to design the thing he was going to build tomorrow for Isabella. He knew she would love it, but he didn't know if she would like him back. Secretly, he was afraid she would say 'no' to him and ruin their friendship, but he had to be his optimistic self.

* * *

The next morning, Phineas woke up at 7:00, as usual, and got ready as quickly as possible.

Ferb was right behind him as they went to go sit under their big tree. He was eager to know what Phineas had come up with to show his love to Isabella. But he knew that whatever he came up with, Isabella was going to say 'yes'.

"So Ferb, while you were sleeping, I came up with this," Phineas said while rolling out a blueprint for a Tunnel of Love.

"I already called Buford and Baljeet to not come over today, so we won't have to worry about them," Phineas said, "and I was hoping you could control the tunnel for Isabella and I."

Ferb didn't really care about being left out so he gave Phineas a thumbs up.

"Great! So let's get started!"

**-Later that day-**

"Wow! This turned out great," Phineas said, admiring his work. Ferb meanwhile was in the control room waiting for Phineas to send him the message to start up the ride.

(Phineas' POV)

As I was waiting for Isabella to arrive, I was in the dark tunnel in the first car. I was hoping Isabella would walk in the tunnel and see the sign I set up. Once that happened, I would surprise her and tell her my feelings.

(Isabella's POV)

"Hey Phineas! Watcha doi- Phineas? I walked into Phineas and Ferb's backyard ,but no one was there and the was a Tunnel of Love just sitting there. _'Could this be what I have been waiting for my whole life?' _I decided to go into the tunnel because that was the only place I could think of to look for Phineas and Ferb. As I went in, I found a sign leading me to the first car.

"Isabella, go to the first car and wait for just a minute. –Phineas," I squealed with delight as I read the sign. I then did what I was told and sat in the first car.

(3rd Person POV)

Phineas heard Isabella coming, and hide under the seat. When she sat down he popped out.

"Hi Isabella!" Phineas said.

"Phineas! You scared me!" Isabella said clutching her heart.

"Sorry about that. But anyways, I wanted to tell you something," Phineas said, kind of nervous.

"Yes?" Isabella said excitedly. _Is he about to tell me what I have longed to hear!_

Phineas then sent Ferb the signal and the ride started.

"You see, Isabella. For the past month, I have been getting this feeling every time you came to see me and Ferb. And it progressively got stronger and stronger. Eventually, I got lost in your voice and kept looking at you. I decided to talk to Candace and she said I was in love. At first, I didn't think it was true but now I think it is. What I'm trying to say is- is that I- I like you Isabella. So, will you be my girlfriend?

Isabella was in complete shock. She always wanted to hear these words, but she found herself completely speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

(3rd Person POV)

'_He didn't just say what I think he said_' Isabella thought.

"You like me?" Isabella asked, hoping she heard him and wasn't in Phineas-Land again.

"I do, but if you don't, can we still be friends?" Phineas was getting a little worried about Isabella's question.

She then threw her arms around Phineas and said, "I will be your girlfriend, Phineas! I will. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say to say that you like me."

"How long have you liked me, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Ever since we first met. I've dreamed of this day since then." Isabella said, as she was on cloud nine.

"Really?"

"Really."

The ride was only about half way done and the two were coming up on the most dimly lit and romantic part.

"This sure is romantic, Phineas," Isabella said, blushing.

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas said, blushing as well. He then leaned his head in a bit and so did Isabella. Their lips were merely half an inch away when…

Phineas' phone went off. It was Ferb and all he said was, "Code 4."

"Oh, great" Phineas said, surly unpleased.

"What is it, Phineas?" Isabella said, still sad of not getting her kiss.

"Candace just came to Ferb and told us we were busted. Usually after she does that, our inventions disappear. So in a matter of minutes, this ride will be gone," Phineas said. He was pretty sad about not getting that kiss either.

"Well, it's not gone yet," Isabella said with a mischievous grin.

"I know but-," Phineas was cut by Isabella putting her lips to his. He was about to melt into his shoes when they pulled apart. Little did they know that the ride had disappeared around them and that Ferb was standing right next to them throughout the entire kiss, or at least most of it.

"Hey what happened to the ride?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"What you should be asking is how long has Ferb been here," Isabella said pointing to Ferb.

"Oh, hi Ferb," Phineas said, blushing a deep red color. Isabella was blushing, too.

Ferb just gave them a sly grin.

"So I take it for the whole time?" Phineas said, obviously embarrassed.

The three then proceeded to sit under the big tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"But what really happened to the ride?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know. Do you know Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

**-Earlier at D.E.I.-**

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, I bet you're wondering what this machine does. Well, it's called the Embarrass-inator for a reason. Whoever it hits, it does something to make them embarrassed," Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated.

Perry was already trapped in another cage that wasn't locked, so he just opened it and hit his nemesis square in the chest. He then, again, fell backwards, onto his machine and made it fire, before exploding of course.

"Curse You Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled as Perry flew off the balcony on his hang glider.

**-Back in Phineas and Ferb's Backyard-**

"See, Mom!" Candace shouted as she pulled her mom through the gate.

"No I don't, Candace. I think you need to come inside for a while," Linda then pulled Candace into the house.

"I guess I should get going. Bye Phineas. Bye Ferb," Isabella said. She said Phineas' name sweetly.

Ferb then gave Phineas a questioning look and a sly grin.

"You're right Ferb. I am Isabella's boyfriend. Wait! If I'm Isabella's boyfriend, I should ask her out on a date!" Phineas then went across the street and knocked on Isabella's front door.

"Oh, hi Phineas. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy," Isabella said with a smile on her face.

"I came over to ask you if you wanted to go on a date tonight. How does 7:00 sound?" Phineas said.

"That sounds great! I'll see you then!" She then hugged Phineas and went back inside. Phineas then leaned against her door and sighed happily. He was going on a date with the girl of his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

(Isabella's POV)

After I went inside, I squealed with delight. _I'm going on I a date with Phineas .Wait! What am I going to wear? _I then ran upstairs to look in my closet. After about ten minutes of searching, I found the perfect outfit. I decided not to go too formal because this was our first date, but I think Phineas is going to love it.

I noticed Pinky sitting in the corner and asked, "What do you think, Pinky?" He barked happily afterwards.

"I thought you'd like it." I said, realizing I was talking to a dog.

"Isa, dinner!" My mom called.

"Coming! Come on, Pinky. Hey, where's Pinky?" I said. I then giggled because of how much I sounded like Phineas . I decided to go to dinner without Pinky, thinking he would come.

(Pinky's POV)

When Isabella wasn't looking, I took a picture of the clothes she was going to wear and decided to show it to Perry. He and I are best friends and have wanted Phineas and Isabella to get together. I carefully made it to the O.W.C.A. Headquarters and found him at his desk. I knew he would be here because they called all the agents to get their badges upgrade due to a new security system.

"_Hey Perry."_

"_Hey Pinky."_

"_You will never guess what happened today while you were fighting your nemesis. Phineas asked Isabella on a date." _When he heard that, his bill dropped.

"_I knew he liked Isabella after his late night conversation with Candace and Ferb, but I never thought he would have the courage to tell her." _Perry said, or chirped/growled [whatever those sounds are that he makes].

"_But wait, there's more. Look at what Isabella is wearing." _I then showed him the picture.

"_Phineas will definitely like that."_

"_Well, I better get going. Bye Perry." _

"_Bye Pinky."_

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

I was in my room with Ferb trying to figure out what to wear.

"Ferb, I just don't know I should wear." I said, worriedly.

Ferb then went into my closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Ferb, that's perfect! How did I not see that? It's not too formal, and it's not too casual," I said. It was an orange polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"Now just one more thing to figure out and I need your help, Ferb." Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I need to figure out what to do for this date. Any idea, Ferb?" I asked. Ferb started rubbing his chin. Then, he put up his finger and pulled out a blueprint.

"Ferb! Once again, you are a genius." I couldn't wait for this date. Then Perry walked in.

"Oh! There you are Perry." It looked like he had a small grin on his bill.


	7. Chapter 7

(Phineas' POV)

I immediately went outside and starting getting to work. I knew I only had an hour before the date would start, so I went a little faster than usual. Even with Ferb helping, it seemed like this thing was never going to be finished. But, we finally were done with just enough time for me to get ready. When I came outside again, I stood back and admired our work.

"It looks better now than it did before, Ferb. Oh, and thanks for being tonight's chef," I said. Ferb gave me a modest look as if he was saying 'no problem.'

"Now I have to go get Isabella so start getting ready." I then ran across the street to go get Isabella.

When I knocked on the door and she opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

(Perry's POV)

Pinky and I were sitting in my secret hide out. We had put cameras all over Phineas and Ferb's invention so we could see everything that was happening. Now all we had to do was wait for the happy couple to arrive and begin their evening.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

"Hi Phineas," I said sweetly. I was wearing a white blouse with very short sleeves, a pink mini skirt, high heels, my signature bow and a pair of sapphire earrings. Phineas stood there with big eyes.

"Y-you look nice tonight Isabella," Phineas said, quickly grabbing his composure.

"Why thank you."

"So are you ready to go?" Phineas asked me.

"I sure am." He then took my hand and we went over to his backyard. When we entered I couldn't believe my eyes. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Do you remember when Ferb and I built an exact replica of the Eiffel Tower? Well we decided to build it again for our date tonight."

"This is amazing, Phineas!" I couldn't believe it. He built the Eiffel Tower for me.

"Shall we?" Phineas then asked for my hand and we entered the elevator to go to the top floor. The Eiffel Tower is 1063 feet tall, so we had a long ride.

"Your earrings match the color of your eyes," Phineas stated, "but they are nowhere near as beautiful."

"Thank you," I said blushing. I couldn't believe he actually complimented me on my appearance after so many years of obliviousness.

When we finally made it to the top floor, there was a table set up for two people. There was also a magnificent view of Danville. We sat down and Ferb came out and gave us our food. Later, he came back with the next portion of our three-course meal. Throughout the night, Phineas and I had light conversation, usually about what was going on in our lives and other friendly stuff. It was turning out just as I hoped it would. But what was really exciting, was dessert.

* * *

(Pinky's POV)

Perry and I were still watching our owners, but we were also playing with a deck of cards. We had to do something to pass the time to get to the end, the most likely part that would give us some entertainment.

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

When Ferb came out with a menu for desserts, he had a small grin on his face, and I knew why. Isabella and I decided to get something we could share, and that was what I was hoping for.

When Ferb came out with our dessert and placed it in front of Isabella, she gasped and put her hands to her mouth. On the plat was a necklace I had chosen out for her. What was better, by luck, was that it was made for the earrings she was wearing.

"Do you like it?" I asked, hoping she didn't have it already.

"It's beautiful, Phineas. Thank you so much! And it even matches my earrings."

"Would you like me to put it on you?" I asked, a little relieved she didn't already have it.

"I sure would." I then went and put it around her neck. We then ate our dessert and looked out over Danville.

"This view is beautiful," Isabella said.

"But not as beautiful as you," I said with a romantic look in my eye.

"Well aren't you full of compliments," Isabella said. She then giggled.

"Yes, yes I am. And there is one more thing I have to say. I really like you and I wanted to know if you feel the say way."

"I do, Phineas. I like you just as much as you like me," Isabella said looking very happy.

I then kissed her. It wasn't like our first kiss. This one was log and passionate and I never wanted it to end. But when I did I lead Isabella to the elevator and we went to the bottom.

(Perry's POV)

Pinky and my mouths' had dropped. First, Phineas gives her a necklace. Then he kisses her! I couldn't believe he actually had the courage to do that.

(3rd Person POV)

"Well that was fun," Isabella said, blushing.

"We should do it again sometime," Phineas said, blushing as well. He then walked her home and when he came back the Eiffel Tower was gone.

"What happened Ferb?" Ferb just shrugged. He truly didn't know. He turned around for one second and then it was gone.

"Oh well. Well Ferb, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed." Phineas then went to his room and changed into his pajamas. Before he went to bed, he saw Perry coming in with something in his mouth.

"What's that Perry?" It was a scale model replica of the Eiffel Tower.

"Where did you get this? It doesn't matter but I guess I'll keep it as a memory of my first date with Isabella. Hey look! It has a tiny table that looks just like- ours," Phineas said obviously surprised. It then struck him what happened.

"Our tower shrunk just like our game show and is now in my very hand. Wow. Thanks Perry for bringing me this. I bet Isabella would like this too." He then put the little replica on his bed side table and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**You do NOT want to miss this chapter, even though it's short. The start of something really BIG happens. Oh, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed and follow my story. As I said in the summary, this is my first story and I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

_1 week later…_

It's been a week since Phineas and Isabella's first date, and Phineas has something even bigger planned. He actually promised this to her even before they were dating.

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're going to do today," Phineas said. Ferb gave him a questioning look. Phineas then whispered his idea to Ferb. Ferb gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Ok then, let's get started." Phineas and Ferb then went to go get ready. When they were done, they got started. The project actually went quickly, which they were hoping for. They needed to make sure Isabella didn't see it. Phineas then waited outside the gate for Isabella. The wait wasn't that long because she came in just a couple of minutes.

"Hey Phineas! Watcha doin'?" Isabella said obviously glad to see her boyfriend.

"Hi Isabella. I have a surprise for you." Phineas then led Isabella to the gate and opened it. Isabella was so happy, she shrieked a little.

"You rebuilt the romantic cruise again just for me?" Isabella asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes I did," Phineas said. He then took her hand and led her up the stairs to the deck. Ferb [if you were wondering] was somehow both steering the ship and cooking they couples meal. Phineas and Isabella were done with all the activities on board when they went to eat.

"Well that was fun. Don't you agree, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"It was one of the best times I have ever had," Isabella said looking dreamily into Phineas eyes. Ferb then came in with their meals. But before they even got to eat, and even before Ferb left, a huge sound was heard outside on the main deck.

"What was that?" Phineas asked. The three then ran outside to the main deck to see what was going on. When they got there they saw Meap's ship.

"Meap, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked.

"I bring bad news from my planet," Meap said.

"Is Mitch causing more trouble?" Phineas asked.

"Actually, no. It seems that my people have found another source of cuteonium."


	9. Chapter 9

**Where is this source of cuteonium you may ask? Well I guess you will have to read and find out, but the truth will really surprise you. **

* * *

_(It seems that my people have found another source of cuteonium)_

(3rd Person POV)

Meap then lifted his hand and pointed at Isabella. Phineas' eyes grew until they couldn't open anymore.

"What!" Phineas and Isabella said simultaneously.

"Ok, calm down and don't worry. I will tell you the whole story. Somehow, a small amount of cuteonium was absorbed by one of your relatives for reason we don't know. It was never taken out of them and was passed on from generation to generation. But it was never used and therefor all passed down to you, Isabella. That is why you could defeat Mitch when he contained cuteonium. Your cuteness goes right to your core, literally, and your powers were ten times stronger than his. Your powers are also more stable making you less greedy for power. And don't worry about having it extracted from you because it impossible to remove it," Meap said.

"So you're saying that I am an invincible cute weapon because one of my relatives got ahold of some cuteonium?" Isabella said a little nervously.

"To put what I said simply, yes, yes you are."

"Wow, Isabella. Now we really do know that you cuteness goes right to your core," Phineas said, still a little shocked.

"So you just came here to tell us that?" Isabella asked.

"No, but since you two seem to be in the middle of something, I'll tell you tomorrow," Meap said with a small smile. Phineas and Isabella then went back to their table, but Ferb stayed.

"I always knew they would get together," Meap said. But Ferb gave him a questioning look, wondering why Meap came.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I came, Ferb."

* * *

(Phineas' POV)

We got to our table, but we weren't really hungry anymore.

"Everything is going to be fine, Isabella," I said, trying to get her to relax.

"I know but what does he still have to tell us?" Isabella said.

"I don't know, but can we still enjoy this date?" I said, wanting to take her mind off things.

"Ok, but I just don't like the feeling that I could defeat the world and that some evil person could try and use me, against my will, to do evil things."

"While you're with me, no one will hurt you," I said. I then kissed her and she kissed back. She seemed to calm down for the rest of the day after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Fourth of July for those who live in America. But back to my story, I didn't want to ask, but can you guys please review? It really lifts my spirits, even when they're not down. Like I said before, this is my first story and I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Phineas woke up the next morning knowing something big was about to happen. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something big. Ferb, on the other hand, knew what it was and was a little worried. But since he was good at hiding his emotions, he only had his usual straight face when he woke up. The two brothers quickly got ready for the day ahead of them.

The two were outside when Meap and Isabella walked through the gate.

"Hey guys. I guess I know what we're doing today," Isabella said sadly.

"You don't know the whole story. Mitch has escaped and knows of Isabella's powers. He could come here and try and kidnap her for evil purposes. But I will make sure that doesn't happen," Meap said trying to reassure Isabella.

"Oh great. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Someone is going to take me away and use me for evil reasons."

"Don't worry, Isabella. Like I said before, as long as you're with me, no one will hurt you,' Phineas said, taking her hand. Just then, a tractor beam surrounded Isabella and lifted her up to space ship. Mitch's ship.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted.

"We have to save her!" Phineas told Meap.

"You're right. Come on guys. Get in my ship," Meap said. When Phineas and Ferb were in, Meap sped off to find Mitch.

* * *

**I'm going to make a sequel for this story called "Galactic Hunt for the Girl". I hope to have it up within the week so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
